


00:05 AM【上】

by 012329



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/012329/pseuds/012329
Summary: *现实设定，he*灵感来自MGK的why are you here*是我最爱的炮友设定，都是我瞎写，与主角本人无关，ooc，请勿代入现实！！！洁癖注意避雷！！！结尾接着开头，中间都是插叙
Relationships: Hirano Sho/Nagase Ren
Kudos: 6





	00:05 AM【上】

**Author's Note:**

> *现实设定，he  
> *灵感来自MGK的why are you here  
> *是我最爱的炮友设定，都是我瞎写，与主角本人无关，ooc，请勿代入现实！！！洁癖注意避雷！！！
> 
> 结尾接着开头，中间都是插叙

01

平野发现每次都是自己邀请永濑，不过最近找他的成功率越来越低了，他总有各种各样的理由和借口拒绝。

回来时，问过经纪人，他俩明天都休息。

到家后，斟酌了半晌，平野给永濑打电话询问。

“廉，今晚有时间吗？要不要来我家？”

“嗯……最近挺累的，我一个人在家休息，就不来了。”

“那你好好休息吧。我也在家，如果想来的话，随时可以告诉我。”

比如今天，又失败了。

平野还得拿出一副善解人意的态度，免得被他嫌弃。

电话里的声音随便附和了两句，很快就挂了。

刚从冰箱里拿了罐啤酒，没打开，还散发着白色的冷气，平野收到一个邀约，来自上周新认识的模特，是个小麦肤色高高瘦瘦的美女，说自己被人放鸽子了，订的这家餐厅还挺难预约的，不去可惜了，问他要不要来。

平野想起永濑之前和他提起过这家店的名字，说很好吃。他还没去过，鬼使神差地就答应了。

赴了约，晚餐虽然美味，但平野却提不起精神，只觉得食之无味，没怎么说话，没什么气氛，干巴巴地吃完了。

结束时，那个模特正殷勤地挽着平野的胳膊离开包间，正好迎面撞到两个人也从包间里出来，是永濑和一个认识的男staff。

平野和永濑同时看到彼此，都意外地睁大了眼睛，紧接着，又都意识到对方旁边有人，空气仿佛凝固了，一下子陷入非常尴尬的境地。

平野立刻注意到了staff的手，正亲昵地搭在永濑腰间，他不着痕迹地甩开了挽着自己的手，走过去。

staff看了眼平野和他身后的女伴，说，“好巧啊，平野くん，你也来这儿吃饭啊。”

“佐藤さん，只有你和廉两个人吗？”

“对啊，廉ちゃん请我吃饭。前两回都是我请，这次他非说要请回来。”

看着对面得意的笑脸，平野不知为什么，感觉自己又火大，又有点酸溜溜的。

简单地打过招呼，平野一把捉住永濑的手腕，往自己身边带。

“廉，我有话要说，跟我过来。”

“松手，攥得我手都疼了。”

平野不由分说地把永濑拉进了刚出来的包厢里，锁了门，开始质问他。

“不是说你一个人在家休息吗？”

永濑不耐烦地反驳平野，“你不也这么说的，你怎么会在这儿？”你哪儿来的立场质问我？

“我……”算了，现在这样还能说什么，“我们都撒谎了，谁也怪不了谁，扯平了，行吗？”

“那我走了。”

言毕，永濑不打算和平野废话，转身准备走，被他拦住了。

“等等，你们要去哪儿？”

“我们打算找个店续摊。”

永濑避重就轻的回答让平野更恼火了，胸口的火气蹭蹭地往上冒。

“然后呢？去酒店吗？”

“你管不着。”

永濑不想理会他，试着甩开他的手，反而被攥得更紧了。

“待会儿来我家吧，别见其他人。”

“你有病啊？你自己不也约了人，找她去啊。”

见平野语塞，永濑冷笑着，继续嘲讽。

“呵，没话说了吗？放手。”

平野说不过他，干脆直接上手把他推倒在门板上，威胁道。

“你要是不答应，我现在就拖你走了。”

“你真的……搞不懂你在想什么。知道了，能放我走了吗？”

永濑叹了口气，泄气似的垂下头，灯光透过细密的睫毛洒在精致的脸庞上，在眼下映出一小片阴影，疲倦的眸子里泛着盈盈水光。

他偶尔流露出的脆弱感，如同黑色蝶翼扇动时映射出的彩光，迷离、动人，却一碰就碎。让平野心脏一紧，却又莫名地有种兴奋感，就像那个意外的夜晚和后来的许多个夜晚，没有来由地想对他做点过界的事。

想欺负他，像打碎晶莹剔透的玻璃那样。

平野不懂这种出格的冲动意味着什么。

吵了一架才出来，不知道包间隔音效果怎么样。

另外两人在走廊里等他们，staff察觉到他们之间微妙的氛围，对着平野的表情让他隐隐感觉到挑衅的意味。

“平野くん，要不要一起来？我和廉ちゃん要去一家会员制的club，很安全的。”

“好啊，你想去吗？”

平野干脆地答应了，问一起来的模特，得到肯定的答复，四个人一起去了。

换了个地方，坐下来慢慢说话，神色各异的气氛不仅没有好转，反而变得更诡异了。

“说起来，廉ちゃん真辛苦啊。”

“工作吗？还好吧，大家都很辛苦的。”

“工作也很辛苦。不过，我指的是私下，这么受欢迎，要全应付过来，也挺烦的吧？”

本来没说话的平野突然接了句话，若有所指。

“是啊，都没时间理我了。”

永濑的脸色红了又白，下意识地往旁边躲了躲，干笑着说。

“别开我玩笑啦。”

“不是开玩笑哦，你数数，这个月拒绝我几次了。”

“哎，平野くん，别为难廉ちゃん嘛，他也有自己的难处吧。”

“是啊。”

永濑如坐针毡，又往旁边移了移。

他不懂平野为什么要在外人面前说这样暗示他们关系的话，不想正面回答，顺着台阶下了。

永濑已经成年了，免不了会遇到被劝酒的情形。

比如现在，staff叫了两杯看起来就度数不低的鸡尾酒，自己喝一杯，另一杯拿来给他劝酒。

“过几天就是我的生日了，廉ちゃん陪我喝一杯呗。”

“那就过几天再说，现在可不行。”

“拜托了，就一口。”

“嗯……”

永濑推着杯子，还在思考怎么回绝，平野先抢过了递给他的酒杯。

杯子里的酒差点洒了出来，色彩鲜艳的液体在昏暗灯光下晃动的层层涟漪，似乎预示着这是个危险的夜晚。

“我替他喝。”

“你酒量还没我好，替我喝干嘛？”

他可是知道这笨蛋酒量有多差，伸手想抢回来，没平野动作快，咕咚咕咚地全灌下去了。

“你傻啊！全喝了，醉了怎么办？又得我送你回家。”

喝太快，平野呛到了，永濑嘴上不饶人，手倒是轻轻拍着他的背，帮他顺气。

“好啊，你送我回去。”

平野似笑非笑地看着永濑微微放大的瞳孔，舌尖舔舐干净了嘴角溢出的酒精。

没过多久，果然是平野一个人先醉了。

虽然后续他基本被拦着没再喝，但酒量差，还是没撑多长时间就不行了。

“我好像有点想吐。”

他晃悠悠地站起来，坐在一旁的模特顺势说扶他去洗手间，被永濑先扶住了。

“他那么重，女孩子扶得起吗？我陪他去吧。”

事实上，永濑的力气也不大。

平野有意无意地整个人都赖着他，把大半体重都压在他身上，害他费了好大劲才把平野弄走。

到了洗手间，平野倒是没吐，微眯着眼睛靠在墙上，不知道在想什么。

见平野赖着不动，永濑想帮他用冷水洗把脸，稍微醒醒酒。

刚接触到水龙头，平野转过身，由斜挨着永濑的姿势，变成了面对面，隔得很近，双手按住他的肩膀，阴沉着脸，作势要吻他。

结果当然是没能躲过，永濑从来就没能躲过，这次也不例外。

嘴里唇舌在激烈地交缠，彼此却都较劲似的没有闭上眼睛，凝视着对方瞳孔里自己的倒影。

平野恶狠狠的眼神盯得永濑心里发慌，不自觉地往后退，再加上肩膀被施力，两人吻着吻着，就往后退了好几大步。

随即方向一转，平野推着他进了一个隔间。

刚被放开一下，还没来得及喘口气，永濑又被平野抵在隔板上亲吻。

呼吸被强硬地夺走，永濑被吻得缺氧，迷迷糊糊地想着，自己是不是又被套路了。

突然，永濑听见门口有脚步声传来，原本就加速的心跳跳得更快了。怕被发现，情急之下，他慌慌张张地锁上了厕所门。

平野轻笑，“这么急吗？”

永濑反应过来，意识到自己自投罗网，顿时一阵头晕目眩，想，天啊，我在做什么？

02

他们之间的第一次，是个并不美好的意外。

一年前的某个秋日，一群人一起吃饭，平野喝醉了，永濑那时还没满20岁，没喝酒，于是顺路送他回家。

打车把人送到家，已经过了12点，永濑先把平野放在客厅的沙发上，去厨房给他找了杯水喝。

扫了一眼四周的布局，看样子应该是一个人住，他暗自松了口气。

平野双眼紧闭，均匀而缓慢平稳地呼吸着，难得看到他这么安静的模样。

刚喂过水的嘴唇亮晶晶的，看上去软软的，很好亲的样子。

永濑以为平野睡着了，凑近他的脸，只隔了一点点距离，还没亲到，停住了，近得几乎能看清皮肤上细微的绒毛。

难得有机会这么近距离地观察他的脸，永濑看得入了迷，温热的呼吸喷洒在彼此的脸颊上。

这份平静很快就被打破了，平野嘟哝着睁开眼睛，懵懂的眼神像是纯净的清泉。

“廉？好近。”

然而接下来事情的发展方向，却一点也不纯洁。

没给永濑反应的时间，平野立即缩短了他们之间仅剩的一点距离，按住他的柔软的发顶，像是依然在口渴，缠着他的舌头，含住他的唇瓣，缠绵地索取水分。

接吻当然是得不到水分的，只会让人越来越燥热。

不知不觉间，永濑被按着肩膀推倒在软和的沙发上。冷清的夜里，衣衫随着两人火热的吐息和爱抚逐渐脱落。

他修长的身躯被平野困在沙发逼仄的空间里，四肢无处安放，舒展不开，却难得的安心。

平野的手渐渐地没了轻重，从耳垂到锁骨，从胸口到腰侧，一步步攻城略地，留下自己的痕迹，仿佛要把他揉碎在自己怀中。

被吻久了，没接触过酒精的永濑似乎也醉了，沉醉在他日思夜想的触碰里，不想醒来。

平野的手来到下半身，抬起永濑的右腿，从脚踝不紧不慢地一直往上，落下细细密密的吻，时不时伸出舌头，又舔又咬。

伴随着永濑隐忍的低吟，平野的手也在他修长的腿上来回流连，重复着情色意味满溢的抚摸。

平野偶尔抬头望向他的眼神里直白的热度简直能将他穿透，像是在狩猎的凶兽，满满的侵略性，把他钉在原地一动不动。

直到平野吻到永濑的大腿根，臀肉也被用力地揉捏，他才猛然惊醒。

“紫耀，不要……”

他还不想越界，他怕一但越过这条线，就再也回不来了。

身上的重量立即消失，永濑以为自己要解脱了，谁知刚放下的心又悬了起来。

“沙发不舒服吗？乖，去床上。”

醉着的平野不知哪来的力气，把他打横抱起，走向卧室。

到了卧室，永濑被放在床上，还没开灯，平野的身体就附上来了。

没有灯光的室内，只剩下织物摩擦的声音和二人的喘息声，以及从窗户透过来的点点微光。

永濑明明可以反抗，却不想动了，四肢都卸了力，任由平野摆弄。

平野轻车熟路地从床头柜里翻出润滑剂和套子，随便挤了一大块润滑剂，一言不发地做着前戏。

体内异物感接连不断地袭来，永濑蜷缩着脚趾，尽力忍耐。

他的双眼渐渐适应了黑暗，虽然只能分辨出模糊的轮廓，但他清醒地意识到，在自己身上肆虐的人，是平野。

不知道平野此时能不能分辨出身下的人是谁，不知道此刻的他在想着谁。

醉了的人没什么耐性，胡乱扩张了几下，就戴着套操进去了。

从未被侵犯过的后穴被手指进入时，尚且觉得难受。

没做好充分的扩张，还不适应，就替换成粗大得多的阴茎，忽然放大的疼痛感和异物感一下子超过了永濑能忍耐的阈值，他难受得差点尖叫出声，咬紧下唇，又把声音吞了一半回去。

“唔……”

“弄疼了吗？”

“没事。”

平野停住等了一会儿，才继续下身的动作。

可后穴第一次被使用，永濑仍未适应，难以避免的还是有些疼痛感。

不想被身上的人注意到他的反应，他一直把脸埋进枕头里，努力不漏出声音。

但依然会有少许痛苦的低吟溢出，他呜咽着流出生理泪，在枕头洇出一小片湿痕，可惜没人能看见，没人怜惜。

黑暗之中，平野沉浸在快感里，看不到永濑难受的神情，看不到眼泪，酒精上头，那点点被抑制的、不明显的痛苦低吟，也被他抛在脑后，被紧致的甬道包裹着的感觉让他停不下来。

或许也不是忽略了，身下人生涩艰难的反应，反而是一种奇怪的催化剂，加剧了他的兴奋感，满足了他心底隐秘的、恶劣的欲望。

永濑默默地承受着，与疼痛感相反的是，被这个人强烈需要着的心理满足感，超乎他想象的好。

突然，被顶到某一点，永濑的闷哼变了调，变成甜腻的呻吟。

“是这里吗？”

“啊……紫耀……不要……”

平野抵着永濑的敏感点狠狠地操弄，失控的快感，让他再也克制不住，只能哭着无助地摇头。

“不行……好奇怪……”

他变得好奇怪，他不知道自己还能发出这样的声音，汹涌的情潮把他的脑海都搅糊涂了，抑制不住地随着平野抽插的频率嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟。

永濑被欲望侵蚀的反应，鼓动了在身上作乱的人，干得更卖力了，完全不懂得收敛力道，太深太重了，搞得他怀疑自己是不是要被捅穿了。

快感一波接一波地袭来，不清楚过了多长时间，东京的夜景始终是不缺少灯光的，永濑只记得自己射了两回，就没有了意识。

第二天清晨，永濑先醒了。

他是被疼醒的，全身上下乱七八糟的，皮肤上黏糊糊的，到处都青一块紫一块，看得出留下这些痕迹的人真是毫不收敛。

永濑轻声叹息着，瞧见平野睡得还很沉的样子，暗自腹诽，还好今天休息，这人是属狗的吗？

趁平野还没醒，他忍着痛，蹑手蹑脚地起来去客厅拿衣服。

不站起来还好，一起身永濑下半身的不适感愈发明显了。双腿酸软，屁股里粘腻的液体顺着大腿根一点一点地往下流，每走一步都加剧了他难堪的境地。

目光往下查看自身情况的同时，他看到几个套子被扔在床边的地上，装着的精液一部分流到地板上呈现出半干的状态。

永濑定睛一数，一个、二个、三个、四个，操，禽兽啊！想了想还是把这几个“罪证”给收拾了。

客厅里，永濑的衣服也被蹂躏得皱巴巴的，散落在沙发和往卧室方向的地板上，整个房间里一片狼藉。

他是个一天能换五次衣服的洁癖，眼下只能嫌弃地把衣服捡起来，嫌弃也没办法，必须先穿上，然后他没洗澡就火速落荒而逃了。

03

变成现在这种扭曲的关系，不是因为酒后乱性的那一晚，而是半个月后的第二次。

那天，永濑回家洗澡清理后睡了一觉，醒来时太阳已经落山了，他头昏脑涨的，嗓子不仅哑了，而且隐隐作痛，摸了把额头，好像发烧了。

吃药的时候，永濑晕晕乎乎地想，以后还是不要这样了。

隔了两天才再次见到平野，永濑尚未痊愈，戴着口罩，没忍住咳嗽了几声。平野关切地转过来看他，神色有点内疚。

“廉，你感冒了吗？”

“没事，不严重，过两天就好了。”

“是不是那天送我回去……”

永濑慌张地打断他，“真没事，前天在家的时候着凉了，你别多想。”

平野若有所思地点头，没有追问。

这之后，两人在工作场合见过几次，尽管气氛比以前更僵了，但彼此都心照不宣地没提起那晚的事。

永濑是自己不想提。

平野醉了，他可没醉，发生这样的事总归是很尴尬。若是问起来，他还不好解释，巴不得就当没发生过。

永濑心虚地猜想，平野大概是第二天酒醒后就忘了。能忘了最好不过。

然而现实往往事与愿违。

平野压根没忘，某些不该记得的片段，他都记得一清二楚，包括那难得一见的、充满情欲的声音，那陌生又熟悉的、难以言喻的触感。

除了画面，因为黑灯瞎火的他什么都没看清。

想到这里，平野心里不免有些遗憾，如果能再经历一次就好了，他一定会清楚地记得当时的画面。

不光是记得，平野一想到永濑在他身下的反应，不论是一开始痛苦的低吟，还是适应后甜腻的喘息，都让他硬得不得了。

他只是纠结着不敢提。

想说点什么吧，永濑这些天一见他就闪闪躲躲的，不给两人独处的机会。他犹豫了好些天，也找不到合适的时机开口。

半个月后，这天下午有团的杂志拍摄。

轮到永濑个人拍摄的部分，他穿着宽松的浴衣躺在道具床上，摄影师让他表现出成熟色气的状态。

永濑只思索了一瞬，一只手的手肘半撑起上半身，光裸的双脚和脚踝露着外面，一边的小腿在垂落的衣料间若隐若现，领口敞着，头微微向后仰，瞳孔迷离得仿佛失焦。

眼神刚刚放空，永濑的视线范围内闯入了一位不速之客。

平野摸着下巴若有所思地看着他，喉结滚动了一下，眼神逐渐有了炙热的温度。

永濑感觉平野最近看他的眼神好像怪怪的，然后他自己也变得奇怪了起来。

在正经的工作场合，那天晚上令人脸红心跳的记忆忽然却占据了永濑的脑海，二人交叠的身体和湿热的喘息在他的眼前清晰地回放着，绯红的色彩爬上他的耳朵和脸颊，和浴衣艳丽的深红色格外相衬。

他感觉自己的体温都要被平野滚烫的视线烤热了，体内奔流的鲜活血液也变得燥热。

直到摄影师提醒永濑换下一个姿势，他才被从混乱的状态拖出。

可换了个姿势还是不对。

永濑不再刻意对着镜头摆出诱惑的姿态，慵懒随意地陷在柔软的被子，右边的小腿从边缘自然下垂，划出的弧度简单却勾人。

他尽量专注地盯着镜头，可免不了会看见这个角度后方的平野。

平野炙热的眼神把他拉了过去，彼此的视线隐忍又直白地越过人群和繁琐的器材，在空气中胶着缠绕，空气也跟着慢慢升温，仿佛能碰撞出火花。

不要再用这样的眼神看他了，好难熬，他好想逃。

但他的目光却像是被粘在那个人身上了，逃不掉，移不开。

永濑感觉自己的状态很不对劲，摄影师倒是连连称赞，夸他今天的状态好，快门声响个不停。

永濑自己看不见，此刻镜头下的他、他人眼底的他就是欲求本身，是最纯粹自然的色气。

结束时，平野走过来把永濑拉起来，在众人的眼皮底下，偷偷地轻挠了下他的手掌心，仿佛在撩拨他脆弱的心门。

紧接平野着在他耳侧低声说了一句话，音量刚好只够他们两人能听见，胸腔里低沉的共鸣带着玩味的笑意。

“廉，你刚才真好看。”

永濑的脸更红了，撇开平野的手，装作没听见，转身走了。

收工之后，好不容易有机会逮住永濑，平野不再犹豫，直接问他。

“晚上要不要来我家？”

永濑很意外，他以为他俩之间是不存在这种邀请的。

“诶？还有谁啊？”

“就我们两个人。”

“去做什么？”

平野的视线飘忽不定地在眼前打着转，他心虚地挠着头，磕磕绊绊地把话说出来了。

“那个……上周我喝醉了，你送我回去的时候，我们……做了吧，我还记得。”

“所以呢？”

永濑不以为然地挑眉，这段时间已足够他做好心理准备，平野想质问什么就问吧，他无所谓了。

没想到永濑等来的不是质问，而是更惊悚的话，打得他措手不及，白做了半个月心理建设。

“还蛮舒服的，你想不想再试试？”

“……这样不好吧。”

永濑委婉拒绝了，而平野还在不死心地追问。

“是我上次弄疼你了吗？”

“不是这个问题，你就不怕发生这之外的事吗？”

永濑怕他控制不住自己，怕自己会产生不该有的妄想。

“不会啊，我只把廉当伙伴……你是担心怕喜欢上我吗？”

正中靶心。

为什么能轻易地说出这样的话呢？好气啊。永濑心里无可辩驳，嘴上却相反，只有逞强的否认。

“我也不会，你想什么呢？”

“那就好，所以你还在担心什么？”

“我……我是想说万一被狗仔发现了怎么办？”

“我们被发现的几率比和女孩子低得多吧。”

转移话题被平野见招拆招，永濑不耐烦地索性抱怨。

“唉，烦死了，为什么一定要找我？”

“因为特别舒服啊。”

平野还是那副理所当然的表情，永濑很无奈，却无法直接拒绝。

“我考虑考虑吧，晚上还有别的工作，结束了再联系。”

晚上收工了，正在回家的路上，永濑坐在车里把玩着手机，但没有履行下午说的再联系的承诺，他摸着光滑的屏幕想，现在收手还来得及。

然后屏幕亮了，手机铃声打破了车内安静的空气。

等了一会儿，不想让铃声引起他人的注意，永濑还是接了电话。

“廉，发信息你没回，我想问问，你还过来吗？”

“我直说了，我不想去。”

永濑揉了揉皱起的眉心，隔着电话看不到本人，干脆地回绝了。

“但是我想见你。”

手机里传来的声音仿佛让他看到了平野深邃的眼眸，他又心软了。

永濑的目的地最终还是从自己家变成了平野家。

今夜又将是个不眠夜。

04

一进门迎接永濑的是火热的吻，他被潮湿的热气围困住了，嘴唇柔软的触感让他迷醉，晕头转向、半推半就地进了卧室。

二人身着的衣衫都沿途散落在从玄关到卧室大床的路上。

平野把永濑推到在柔软的床上，一边压着身下的人亲吻，一只手在他的腰际热情地抚摸，一边用另一只手在床头摸索。

探到床头灯的开关时，平野顿了一下，他在纠结该怎么处理。他是不想关灯的，他想看永濑情动的反应，可他怕永濑不乐意。

永濑注意到平野的迟疑，轻轻把他的胸膛推开了一点距离，歪头看向床头，嗤笑了一声。

“怎么了？要关灯吗？虽然上次就没开灯，但是……”

“但是什么？”

“但是这次我不想关灯。”

永濑把平野放在床头的手拉回来，力道不轻不重地捏着他的指腹，转过头与他四目相对，两人的瞳孔里都是对方清晰的倒影。

永濑的指尖轻点平野因惊讶而微张的唇瓣，流转的眼波里狡黠灵动的笑意显得他好迷人。

而他口中吐出的言辞与此时此刻暧昧的场景相比略显刻薄，却更迷人了。

“别关灯，看着我，看清楚你干的是男人，如果讨厌的话，就不要继续了。”

平野感觉自己像是没有经验的毛头小子，被永濑审视的目光游刃有余地打量着。他紧张地做着准备工作，而永濑是个严厉的考官，若是哪里让考官不满意了，他怀疑自己会被不留情面地踹下床去。

其实永濑的这份强势只是虚张声势罢了，用来掩盖他惴惴不安的心情。

不复方才的火急火燎，这次的前戏变得很慢。

尽管正是因为慢吞吞的前戏，永濑经不起试探的伪装才没露馅，可这样好煎熬。

他耐不住性子了，脚踝伸到平野的后腰上勾了一下，眼神示意平野凑过来。

平野俯下身了，他咬着平野的耳垂挑逗地喘气。

“快点进来，我想要了。”

话音刚落，平野低声骂了句脏话，原本在后穴里小心试探的三根手指开始肆意地搅动，引得永濑一阵呻吟。

“啊……轻点……”

“不是你说要快点的吗？”

永濑面色潮红，身体轻颤着，脚掌踩到平野已经溢出前液的阴茎上轻轻撩拨。

“不要手指，要这个。”

平野又骂了句脏话，抽出手指，换上被撩拨得硬得不能再硬的阴茎，径直整根没入。

永濑感觉自己的身体被狠狠地破开了，虽然有疼痛，但更多的是过量的快感如涨潮的潮水一般，几乎要将他的理智淹没。

汹涌的情潮中，他们仅存的一丝理智，都用在了观察彼此的状态。

从永濑的角度看，平野虽然和他身体合拍，但八成也就仅此而已了。

他知道平野的脸很好看，身材也好看，明明经常能看见，上半身裸体也在更衣的时候不知道看过多少回了，但在做爱的时候却有种与平常不一样的、令人着魔的魅力，连从平野身上滴下的汗液都格外性感。

此刻的平野沉浸于性事之中，是因为这件事，而不是因为他这个人。

不过既然已经开始，没有退路了，不如再放纵一点，只是身体关系也没什么不好。

而在平野看来，永濑的主动大胆既令他沉迷，又让他隐隐感到焦躁不安。

这游刃有余的模样不仅有种难以捉摸、无法掌控的性感，也让他心生不悦。

他一边重重地在绞紧的肠道里抽出顶入，抽插间肉穴被操得艳红，润滑剂都被磨成泡沫从穴口边缘溢出，一边隐忍地问永濑，音调低哑得吓人。

“廉，你以前和别的男人做过吗？”

答案当然是没有的，可永濑不想承认。

身下的人眸子里蓄起一汪水光，眼神迷离地望着他，脸上的薄汗在灯光的照射下亮晶晶地反着光，面色潮红，等了一会儿才从甜腻的呻吟中分了几分神回答他。

“秘密。”

本就燥热的空气变得更让人烦躁了。

这还不算完，永濑射过一次之后，射到了平野的肚子上，他坏笑着把粘稠的精液随手抹开，借机把平野的腹肌摸了个遍。

永濑沾着精液的手指在平野的上半身四处游走，描摹着流畅的肌肉线条。再顺着腹部往上，指尖经过喉结时加重力道按了两下。

触到指腹下喉咙下意识吞咽的动作，他勾起嘴角，吮吸了几下自己黏糊糊的指尖，舔掉手上剩余的粘液，伴着低吟说。

“我想换个姿势。”

“什么姿势？”

“我想在上面。”

平野明显愣了一下，他们做的这两回似乎都没考虑过上下的问题就默认了。

“哈哈，不是那个在上面啦，”趁着平野停下动作，永濑半撑起身体，凑到他耳边小声呼气，细软的声音像羽毛扫过心房似的勾人，“我想骑你。”

接下来是狂风骤雨般的情欲席卷而来，用了极大的自制力抑制住气血下涌的冲动，平野把性器从紧紧缠着他的肉穴中抽出，拉着永濑坐起来。

然后永濑眯着眼睛一手扶住平野的肩膀，一手撑在他的大腿上，后穴先是翕张着吞入了硕大的龟头，喉咙里溢出一声满足的低吟。

在平野灼热目光的注视下，永濑咬着下唇试图慢慢往下坐，没想到平野忽然掐了一把他的腰，往上一顶，他强撑着的身体瞬间软了，严丝合缝地跌坐在平野腿上，借着骑乘的姿势和重力作用，进入到极深的内部。

不给永濑喘息的机会，平野立刻持续不断地顶弄着泥泞的肉穴。

永濑双腿打着颤，差点软得向后倒，他只好无力地搂住平野的脖子委屈地索吻。

平野细细地含着他的唇瓣回应，下身抽插的力道却丝毫不减。

被操得狠了，永濑的呻吟都带着哭腔。

“唔……紫耀……你别捣乱……”

平野轻笑，“乖，不用你出力不好吗？”

次日醒来时，平野已经在厨房忙碌了。

听到永濑醒了，平野端着碗走过来，揽过他的肩膀，把他扶起来，给他喂粥。

“昨晚感觉怎么样？”

永濑神色不明地低头喝粥，敷衍地回答。

“还行吧。”

“啧，看来是我干得不够努力，还要再接再厉。”

永濑几不可察地抖了一下，心里吐槽，你他妈再努力点我就要废了。随后正色了抬头望向平野。

“怎么，以后还想继续吗？”

“不行吗？”

“可以是可以，不过要看你的表现。”

平野眨了眨眼，亲了下他的脸颊。

“你放心。”

“还有一条，只做爱，不谈别的。”

平野没什么反应也接连应下了，永濑暗自叹息，自己果然不该对他抱有什么幻想。

05

两人的炮友关系已持续了大半年，平野之前就听到过几次永濑和其他男人一起过从甚密的风言风语，他只当是因为永濑对距离感迟钝引起的误会，没放在心上。

有天下午，平野隔着一条马路看到疑似永濑和别的男人从车里出来，一晃眼就进了酒店不见了，他当时还有工作，没空理这事，没多想。

晚上回家之后，平野越想越睡不着，明明他们只是炮友关系，但就是感觉很不爽。

回过神来，他已经到了永濑家楼下。

夜晚江边的风很大，冷嗖嗖的，平野仰头望着熟悉的高楼，看见永濑家的灯亮着，他给永濑打了个电话。

“廉，你在家吗？我想去你家。”

“在家，不过我现在好累，不想做，别来了，下次再说吧。”

电话里声音有些沙哑，平野控制不住自己往那方面想。

“家里有别的男人吗？”

听到他火药味十足的质问，永濑从懒洋洋的状态清醒过来。

“你什么意思？”

“我在你家楼下，让我上来。”

“不是，12点了，大晚上的不睡觉，你认真的吗？”

“认真的。”

永濑叹了口气，无奈地把人放进来了。

一开门永濑就后悔了，平野的状态明显不对劲，可见到平野衣服单薄，他的第一反应却是提醒平野。

“穿这么少不怕着凉吗？”

平野没理会，一把推开他，快步查看了一遍几个房间，似乎没人。

回过头看到永濑无动于衷地坐在客厅的沙发上，对他翻了个白眼。

“家里没别人，我没把那些人带回家过。”

“你和他做过吗？”

平野神色不善地走过来，气压低得永濑心里有些发慌，但表面还是表现得很强硬。

“与你无关。”

没来得及站起来，永濑就被平野按在沙发上，撩起他的上衣，看到皮肤上刺眼的吻痕，平野竟然笑了。

当然是冷笑。

“你想干嘛？放开我。”

没有温度的冷笑让永濑不寒而栗，挣扎着想摆脱平野的桎梏，没两下就被轻而易举地镇压了。

平野的手按着他的上半身，腿压住他的下半身，用力咬了下他的耳垂。

“干你。”

“你有病吧，”永濑还试图挣扎，碰到抵着他的火热硬物，不敢乱动了，气得说不出完整的话，“操，你、你真的……”

不过永濑没像他预想的那样被按在沙发上就地正法。

他被打横抱进浴室，还没脱衣服，平野先打开了花洒。

花洒刚打开流出来的是冷水，过了几秒才变热。

夜里气温低，冷水淋在身上，永濑被冰凉的触感冷得一激灵，加上现下难堪的处境，一下子就哭了。

虽然水马上转热了，但他的眼泪还是跟着花洒落下的水不争气地往下流。

然而永濑的泪水非但没有引起平野的怜惜，他跌坐在地上哭得抽抽搭搭，湿透的棉质睡衣紧贴着单薄他的身躯，衣料下的皮肤若隐若现，这幅楚楚可怜的模样，反而更加刺激了平野的嗜虐心。

平野一把扯掉永濑的上衣和裤子，狠狠地啃噬着搓揉着他的皮肤，想洗掉别的男人的味道，想用更重的力道覆盖掉其他人留下的痕迹。

其实永濑身上的之前留下的痕迹根本不算多，也没那么重，毕竟不是人人都有平野那个咬人的癖好。

但在平野眼里就不是这样了，他只觉得碍眼。

他不仅覆盖掉了别人留下的痕迹，还在更多原本完好的地方像做标记似的烙下了片片红痕，连大腿根上都是青紫的吻痕，乳首也咬得红肿。

而永濑只是垂着头任他摆布，眼泪扑扑簌簌地不断落下，却紧咬着嘴唇不想发出一点声响。

品尝够了表面的皮肉，平野才脱掉永濑的内裤。手指探到后穴，虽然是干净的，但软得明显不久前才做过。

他随手在旁边挤了一大片沐浴露，抹到早就硬得发痛的阴茎上，毫不留情地直接顶入了尚未扩张的后穴。

一瞬间，永濑有种自己的身体被猛地贯穿的错觉，他被胀大得吓人的阴茎狠狠地钉在浴室光滑的墙壁上，完全不给他逃脱的机会。

还好后穴不是全无准备，由于先前才做过，很快就适应了平野猛烈的抽插。

即便永濑忍着不发出声音，他也只能随着平野顶弄的节奏起伏，被持续不断的情欲侵蚀，沐浴露摩擦出泡沫的声音和肉体的拍击声在流水声中格外刺耳。

可平野还不满足，他想听见永濑的声音。

“廉，别忍着不出声。”

永濑根本不理平野，眼神空洞得仿佛他什么都没听见。

平野等了几秒没有反应，直接用手撬开了永濑紧闭的唇瓣，两根手指揪着他的舌头搅动，不让他合上嘴。

听着永濑口中无助的呜咽声，平野心里升起了一种泄愤似的快感，在他耳边恶劣地问。

“他能把你干得这么爽吗？”

永濑的回答是用力地咬了平野的手指一口，虽然有收着力没太用力，但还是挺疼的。

平野抽出手指，倒也不生气，痴迷地直视着永濑愤怒的双眸，轻吻他的嘴角。

“刚才问你的时候，下面缠得我好紧。”

永濑无语得翻白眼，“变态。”

“谢谢夸奖。”

永濑真的没话讲了，刚气结得闭上双眼，平野射在他的体内，浓稠的精液灌满了饱受折磨的肠道。受到后穴的刺激，他也不受控制地跟着射了出来。

永濑醒来时，恍惚记得昨晚从浴室做到了卧室，又从卧室做到了浴室。

虽然疼痛感和第一次做的时候有的一拼，身上的痕迹甚至还要更吓人，嗓子也哑了，但起码身体是干爽的，看来平野给他清理过，不算完全没良心。

平野在床头留了个纸条，说在厨房做了粥，叮嘱永濑就算冷了也能加热了吃，他有工作先走了，结尾还画了个笑脸。

什么嘛，永濑哭笑不得，把纸条折起来放进了抽屉底层。

06

（接01）

门口的脚步声也没能阻止平野的动作。

他把永濑按在墙上亲吻，拉开裤子拉链，把裤子往下扯了一截。

“外面有人，你疯了吗？”

永濑双手手腕被攥在头顶，不得动弹，只好用脚踢平野。

平野闷哼了一声，没管他的反抗，手指钻进内裤伸进了后穴里。

“唔……痛，我兜里有润滑和套子，你他妈别硬来。”

平野闻言顿了一下，眉头紧皱，脸上的神色明显变得更加不悦，不过手指还是退出来了，从永濑的外套口袋里翻出了润滑剂和安全套。

外面的脚步声变成了水流声和说话声，永濑时刻提防着不漏出声音，刚开始还能忍住。

过了一会儿，外面的人走了没多久，又有新的人来，平野已经做完扩张操进来，他快要忍不住了。

平野舔了舔永濑的嘴唇。

“别咬自己，小心咬伤。”

“那咬你吗？”

“嗯。”

话音刚落，永濑狠了心隔着衣服一口咬住平野的肩膀。像是平野在他身上使了多少劲，他就要还回去多少一样，完全没收力。

平野疼得倒吸了一口气，下身的阴茎却胀得更大了，抽插的动作变得更加猛烈，把永濑顶得两眼发昏，不知是该继续咬他，还是放开嘴骂他。

外面的人在调情，而一墙之隔，门内的两人在激烈地做爱。

平野凑到永濑耳边低声问，“你猜他们接下来会做什么？”

“关我什么事？”

永濑拒绝回答，平野继续和他咬耳朵。

“我猜他们也会像我们这样。”

永濑没说话，但心里其实有点害怕，如果真的变成那样，那也太疯狂了。

然后害怕的事真的来了。

方才在外面调情的两个人进了隔壁的隔间，应该是刚认识的，话很多，还处在熟悉对方的阶段。

见永濑分了神，平野更用力地操着因紧张而绞得更紧的肉穴。

正在出神，突然被深重地顶弄，永濑没忍住呻吟了一声。

隔壁的人似乎注意到了他们，两个人都笑了，却没有停下动作，大有要把他们当做调味剂的意思。

本来就没经历过在外面做这样的事，这下还被人发现了，尽管不会知道他是谁，但永濑羞耻得只想立刻消失。

平野没说什么，可能是怕被认出来，只是无言地埋头猛干。

其实平野在想，如果他今天没有遇到永濑，永濑会不会和其他人做一样的事。

他知道永濑不只和他一个人发生关系，他不禁想，在他不知道的时候，永濑和其他人做时是怎么样的，永濑会不会在其他人身下也是一样的反应。

这个疑问已经困惑他很久了，从没正面面对过，只能让疑虑不断升级，而今晚大概是爆发了，直接摊开来血淋淋地摆在他眼前。

他心底的焦躁感不断翻滚，像是从火堆里冒出的浓烟，迷惑了他的双眼，呛得他无所适从。

他一直在逃避，不去看这团在胸腔暗处的角落里熊熊燃烧的火焰。然而无视并不能让火焰熄灭，反而会越烧越旺，直至把一切燃烧殆尽。

他明白他没有资格去谈什么独占欲。之前那次冲动之后，他就把这份独占欲藏了起来，企图抛之脑后。

可人的欲望不是这样的，欲壑难填，越是得不到，心底就越是有股心思在作祟。

当他以为自己的独占欲已经消失了的时候，这份隐秘的心思不过是在忽明忽暗，韬光养晦，一旦时机成熟就再也挡不住了。 

平野回过神来，加倍用力地在瑟缩得可怜兮兮的肠道里抽插，扯开衬衫的扣子，在他身上到处又亲又咬，落下吻痕和齿痕。

永濑被平野忽然加重加快的顶弄和啃咬逼得溢出一阵低吟，几乎忍不住要泄出甜腻的呻吟。

他以为平野时轻时重、忽快忽慢的动作是在折磨他，又用力咬了口平野的肩膀，想说话，但碍于隔壁有人，忍着没说。

而平野觉得永濑克制的喘息声和隐忍的神情甚至比正常做爱时更性感了，抵着敏感点细细地研磨，直把他的低吟里也染上了哭腔。

隔壁的人只口了一发就走了，等人一走，永濑立马不忍了开始说话。

“你闹够了吗？”

“没有，我还没射呢。”

“你能不能别那么过分？”

“我还能更过分。”

没有完全从永濑体内退出来，平野就托他的大腿和屁股，把他抱了起来。

永濑惊得下意识用双腿缠住平野的腰，顺着重力作用，快要抽出的阴茎径直顶进了最深处。

他无助地摇头，蓄在眸子里的水珠终于落下来了。

“啊……不要……太深了……”

“乖，做完一次就走。”

平野吻着永濑脸上滑落的泪珠安抚，但完全没有效果，因为他们二人在想的根本不是同一件事，根本不在一个频道上。

一次结束之后，永濑被放下来，平野失手没揽住他的腰，他瘫软得直接靠着墙滑落到地上。

此时永濑的样子简直触目惊心，光裸的双腿还在打着颤，腿间挂着可疑的液体，上半身露出的部分遍布或青或紫的痕迹，头发乱糟糟的，脸上满是泪痕，目光呆滞地垂着头。

永濑失魂落魄的模样，终于让平野清醒过来，想把永濑拉起来，被永濑一把拍开他的手，冷着脸抬头看他，声音还是抖的。

“还想再做吗？”

“没有，你别误会。”

平野不知道该怎么办，蹲下来平视永濑防备的眼睛。

平野感觉自己又醉了，他又一次看到，永濑眼里流下的泪滴变成了黑色的蝴蝶，源源不断地涌出。

蝴蝶们纷纷扑腾着翅膀，飞舞间洒落彩色的磷粉落在他纤细的身体上，波光粼粼，如梦似幻，流露出密藏的奇异而脆弱的美感，仿佛有精灵的迷人魔法，让人上瘾似的想要更多。

他的蝴蝶是在暗夜里飞舞的精灵。

他甚至有种想要折断蝴蝶翅膀的冲动，想把居无定所四处流连的蝴蝶永远地囚禁在自己身边。

他感觉这不断涌出的蝴蝶，从他喘息的口中，顺着食道钻进了他的胃里，在里面杂乱无章地扑腾，让他愈发的焦躁不安，胃里一抽一抽的难受。

“送我回家。”

永濑平静下来的声音打断了平野的想象，平野心虚地偷看他通红的眼眶，欲言又止。

“怎么？想把我就丢在这儿不管吗？”

“不是，我……对不起。”

永濑冷笑，“呵，你他妈干都干了，道歉有什么用？”

回家的路上，平野没忍住提了一句。

“廉，可以不要再见那些人了？”

永濑立刻就炸了。

“凭什么？我们是什么关系？你有什么立场要求我？”

“你就这么不情愿吗？就这么、这么……”

难听的话在平野的嘴里打着转，还是被吞回去了。可不用他说出口，永濑也能猜到他想说什么，毕竟他们是最有默契的。

“想说什么说啊，在你看来我就是这种形象呗，嫌弃就别来找我啊。”

“不，我不是这个意思。”

永濑推开平野想要给他抹眼泪的手，自己抬手擦了擦泪。

“好好开车，不用解释，你从来就不懂我想要什么。”

“你想要什么？”

“别问了，没意义。曾经想要过，现在已经不想了。”

平野扶着永濑到家门口开了门，然后永濑一个人进了门，突然推了他一把，把他挡在门外。

门快合上之前，被平野拦住了，留了点缝没关上。

永濑叹气，“你又想做什么？”

“你现在很不舒服吧，我帮你清理完就走，不做什么。”

“不需要，我自己没问题的。”

永濑的语气简直冷到了冰点，眼神也不带一丝温度，像是看一个突然闯入的陌生人一样看着平野，又作势要关门，但拗不过平野的力气。

“对不起，我……”

永濑没心思和他纠缠，不耐烦地直接打断了他。

“真不用道歉，是我自己犯贱行吗？可以走了吗？我累了要休息了。”

“你别这么说。”

“松手，还有，以后私下别再找我了。”

还想说点什么，可对着永濑疲倦的、受伤的模样，平野实在是说不出话了。眼看着永濑又要掉眼泪了，他默默收回手，哑口无言地看着永濑砰的一声把门一砸上了。

他的蝴蝶飞走了。

是他的，又不是他的。

或者说，他的蝴蝶想要属于他，却从未真正的属于过他。

如同指尖的流沙，触手可及，却抓不住，他握得越紧，流失的越快。

当他再次醒来时，只留下一地狼藉和指尖依稀记得的触感。

We are insane, that's just the way it goes.

TBC


End file.
